The Knights & The Princess
by AnimeCub
Summary: When Toxsa finds a runaway alien name Nyx in his house, he thought it will be cool to befriend an alien. He never thought that meeting her will cause him that much trouble and to top it all off, some alien armada is here to bring her home while a old foe try to capture her. So how far he will go to protect his friend from falling into the wrong hand? [On hold]
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

Outer space is where planets are surrounded by billions and billions of stars. Stars that are twinkle in the sky when the sun goes down and the moon gleam above the sky. Space is where other beings live in their own planets.

But what if we get to meet these extraterrestrial beings, what if these beings came to our planet and what if two people from different planets meet on one particular day. This is a story where one boy meets a runaway alien who have the ability to manipulate the power of the weather. Their trust for each other will be put to the test as an alien army are sent to Earth to capture the princess, powers start to awaken and the alien tell her friends about her deepest secret.

Together they will prove to everyone that two extraterrestrial species can be friends and no matter what happens, light will always prevail over darkness.


	2. A runaway alien

**AC: hey everyone and welcome back for more "The Knights & The Princess" also I'm back from vacation so let's get this party started**

 **Dark AC: yeah let's do this**

 **Evil AC: woohoo**

 **AC: now here's our guests today Toxsa, Ceylan, Guren, Chooki, Gen, Beni and Nyx say hi guys**

 **All: hi**

 **AC: okay before we start I like to say thank you who favorite my story and now Toxsa Disclaimer please**

 **Toxsa: AstralComet do not own Tenkai Knights if she does then it will be more fun**

 **AC: thank you *look at readers* now enjoy this story my cute pikachu**

 **Dark AC & Evil AC: cause it's going to be one hell of a ride**

* * *

Chapter 2: A runaway alien

Space is a very beautiful place where billions and billions of stars twinkle in the sky. Different planets all over the galaxy from big to small and near to far. One of the planet is our home world, Earth where the grass is greener, big wide ocean and wonderful wildlife. Now ever wonder if someone from a different planet came to Earth, ever wonder if some unknown alien ran away to see this planet. Well it's about to happen on this very day.

Somewhere in a middle of space, a large spaceship gliding through the milky way. It's glide smoothly not even disturbing the tranquility of the beautiful stars. All was quiet in space until **"ALERT ALERT ALERT."**

Inside the ship, a bunch of aliens are running in the halls. They had pale pink skin, oval-shape eyes, four leaf-like wings on their back and tulip-like hat on their head with green hair. They're wearing silver armor and white capes. "We have to find the princess this instant." They ran down the hallway while unbeknownst of them, one of the doors had slid open.

Suddenly a female alien that look just like the knights except for the clothing step out the room. She's wearing a dim gray leotard with heart-shape cutout on her chest, small pink petals on the edge of her leotard next to her hips, light pink finger-loop gloves that reach her elbows and black knee-high boots. She look both ways before running to her left and away from the knights.

The female alien continued to run before she heard footsteps making her stop. She look around for a place to hide before looking up. The knights ran down the halls not noticing the girl on the ceiling. She sighs in relief as she let go of the ceiling. She smiles before flying to her main objective.

* * *

"Your highness, we couldn't find the princess." The knight said as the king sigh. He's wearing a white cape, light blue long sleeve button-up shirt, light blue pants and black boots. He had a golden crown on his head. A female alien next to him is wearing a white gown with flower petals on the hem of her dress and a golden crown on her head.

"Then where is she, lieutenant?" He asks.

"We don't know, your highness. We check everywhere." The King groan as his wife stare at him in concern. She look at the knight and spoke.

"Is she in her room Sir Lance?"

"No she isn't." Lance answered. The King growls under his breath "sir are you okay?"

"No I'm not." The King stood up "because I want to know where my daughter is."

Back to the princess, she is flying around the ship trying to find the right door "where is it?" She whispers. She continued to fly before she gasp "is this the right door?" The door in front of her is huge with a star on it. She whistle in awe as she flew up to it. She stare at it for a few seconds before putting the password on the door panel.

 **"Access Granted."** She grins as the door slide open.

"Victory for me."

* * *

"Sir it seems someone is inside the ship maintenance." The female alien said.

"Who is it?" Lance asks.

"It's...the princess."

"What." The King yelled "put it on full screen." The video was put on full screen showing the princess walking around the escape pods. "What is she doing?" The princess look around before she stop at one specific pod. She smiles as she walk up to it and put the password on the panel.

"She wouldn't dare." The pod open up "no she can't." She steps inside and sat down "don't close the pod." She close the pod before launching herself into space. Everyone gasps in shock before the king yells "NYX."

The princess known as Nyx laughs in excitement "I'm free finally. No more tutors, no more knights, no more rules and no more suitors. I'm free woohoo." Nyx laughs before a voice is heard.

 **"Where do you want to go?"** Nyx hums in thought before she snaps her fingers.

"Let's go to...hmm." She scroll down the list of planets before one caught her eyes "Earth." Nyx press the button and smiles.

 **"Access Granted."** Nyx cheers in happiness as the pod went straight to Earth. She flew away from the spaceship, Nyx look at the stars in awe. She couldn't believe that she finally free from her royal live and all that drama. She never imagine that she did it in one day.

Nyx smiles as she close her eyes "Earth here I come." The pod flew in light speed to Nyx's destination where the true story between a boy and an alien begins.

* * *

 **AC: finish the chapter so what do you think**

 **Dark AC: cool**

 **Evil AC: nice**

 **All: awesome**

 **AC: thank you *look at readers* now peeps review and I'll see you soon bye**

 **Dark AC: bye**

 **Evil AC: bye**

 **All: bye**


	3. Toxsa meets Nyx

**AC: hello everyone and welcome to "The Knights & The Princess" thank you for being patient**

 **Dark AC: yes thank you and now Chooki Disclaimer please**

 **Chooki: AstralComet do not own Tenkai Knights but if she does then Nyx will be in the show**

 **AC: thank you*look at readers* now enjoy this story my cute pikachu**

 **Dark AC &Evil AC: cause it's going to be one hell of a ride**

* * *

Chapter 3: Toxsa meets Nyx

"..." An inaudible voice was heard in an abyss of darkness.

"...sa" The voice was heard again but this time became clear as a figure is seen in the abyss. It was walking towards him with glowing eyes and it was calling someone's name.

"..Toxsa" The figure became clear showing it is a girl and it was calling his name. The figure reach out her hand like she was begging him to come. Suddenly, everything became dark making it impossible to see the figure. The only thing that is heard are footsteps as it becomes louder and louder before suddenly, an image of a girl starts screaming in pain.

"Aahh." Toxsa woke up, sitting up. Sweat is running down his face, eyes dilated and his face is looking pale like he just saw a ghost. After calming down his beating heart, he got out of bed and went to the kitchen to get himself some glass of water.

After feeling refreshed, Toxsa came back with a satisfied look as he close his bedroom door "okay no more playing horror games before bed." He said getting under his blanket "but what was that dream just now? And who was that girl?" He whisper. Toxsa look up at the ceiling, thinking back on the dream before he sigh "I'll think about it tomorrow...right now I'm tired." He yawns, closing his eyes. As he sleep, a white light fly across the sky.

To everyone, it will be a shooting star but in closer look, it's a escape pod flying to the lake before crashing into the trees. After it came to abrupt stop, the pod open up and Nyx steps out. She look around in awe, examining the place before a big grin broke out on her face "yes I'm here." She grab her bag from the pod and turn around, sniffing the air "man that air smell fresh."

Nyx step away from the pod, looking around before stopping by the lake "and the water is so pretty." She smiles before taking out a small device and press the button, throwing it to the pod. Right when it came in contact, the pod blew up into small pieces "good now they won't know I'm here. Knowing that each escape pod have been installed with tracking device." She stretch her arms "it will only take them per say five minutes once it land."

Nyx look up at the stars, smiling in pure happiness. She couldn't believe that after all these years, where she dream of being free... It finally happen. No more being told what to do or how to act or being set up with meetings. Yes, she is finally free and nothing or no one can take that away from her. Nyx giggles before she starts walking "now to find a place to set up my house." And maybe after she's done, she can look around the place and its view.

* * *

The next morning, Toxsa is outside of school, talking to Chooki "seriously dude that dream was weird." Toxsa sighs "it was too much."

"I don't know maybe that dream might be telling you something." Toxsa look Chooki in confusion, raising an eyebrow.

"Like what?" Chooki shrug his shoulders.

"Beats me." Toxsa groans before being hug from behind.

"Hey guys." Both boys turn their head to see Ceylan and Guren "what were you two talking about?" Guren asks.

"Oh Toxsa had a weird dream last night."

"Aww was little Toxsa scared?" Ceylan tease. Toxsa growls, taking his arm of his shoulders and glaring at the bluenette.

"Oh shut up, Ceylan." His friends laugh, walking inside of school "I wasn't scared...I was just wondering why I have that dream."

"It could be a sign. What did you see?" Toxsa shrug his shoulders.

"I don't know...a girl with glowing eyes and she was... She was calling my name." He furrows his brows "but it doesn't look like she was talking to me...it like she was talking to someone else... Like something bad must have happen."

"Well whatever it was, it sure sound creepy." The other nod their head.

"Hey let's talk about this after school okay?"

"Okay." The boys wave goodbye to each other, as they went to class. While they walk to their class, Toxsa couldn't shake the feeling in his chest like something extraordinary would happen.

Meanwhile at the lake, a giant glass dome is seen, surrounded by trees. Inside the dome are different type of plants and flowers, sitting in the sunlight. Inside the plant terrarium is elevator that take you to another room above the plant life where there's a inside house.

It had one big bedroom, a kitchen, a huge bathroom, a living room with a flat screen television, and a lab. Above it is a inside observatory with a big telescope and a spiral staircase. Standing by the telescope is Nyx, setting it up before smiling "oh man, it took me all night to set this place up." She look around with satisfaction "but it was all worth it in the end." She then yawns as she walk to the staircase "okay I need a nap." She then went to her room as the door open before closing behind her. She yawns again as she lay on top her bed and right when she collide against it, she was fast asleep.

* * *

"Okay spill, Toxsa. Give us the details about this weird dream of yours." Toxsa sigh as they sat on the stool, inside his family's diner with everyone eating or talking."I mean I want to know what happen inside that head of yours." Ceylan said before taking a bite from his lime parfait.

Toxsa stare at the juice in his hands while his friends wait for his response. He blinks, frowning as if he was having second thoughts. Chooki stare at his friend before placing his hand on his shoulder "Toxsa." The boy hummed in thought "if you don't want to talk about it then it's okay. Besides we'll understand." He look at the others "right guys?"

"Yeah so don't fret about the dream." Ceylan grins.

"We always be with you whenever you need us." Guren smiles as Toxsa just stare at the glass. It was silence between them while they patiently wait for their friend to get comfortable before Guren sigh "you want me to get your sister?"

"NO." Toxsa yelled, startling them before calming down "no... I... don't bring Wakamei in this. God knows it won't end well." He close his eyes, trying to relax "okay I'll tell you but don't mention this to Wakamei." After getting their approval, he sigh before speaking "in my dream...well... it was dark and I couldn't see anything. It was full of darkness but then I heard a voice from the abyss." Toxsa took a sip from his juice before continuing "I couldn't hear it at first but then it became clear... it was a girl voice and she was calling my name."

"Calling your name?" Ceylan ask. Toxsa nod his head, taking another sip.

"Yeah. She walking towards me, holding out her hand before everything became dark and I could only hear her footsteps. Suddenly, the girl appears again but this time screaming like she was in pain." Toxsa close his his eyes again "after that I woke up, drink some water and went back to sleep."

"Did you had the same dream?" Toxsa nods.

"Yep but now there are images except blackness." Another sip "but everything was blurry. I can still see it clearly though. This time the girl was walking to someone with an angry expression on her face, her eyes were glowing and she was still saying my name." Toxsa narrow his eyes "then I hear a male voice, begging her to not hurt him."

"Wait what did he do to her? Like what did he do to make her hurt him?" Guren asks.

"I don't know." Toxsa sigh "all I know is that she's mad at the dude."

"Where were they?" Toxsa shrug.

"I can't tell but from the looks of it... they are outside in the rain and where they at... well I can't tell since it was blurry." Ceylan groans in disappointment.

"Oh man."

"Can you tell us what she look like?" Chooki ask his friend. Toxsa try to remember about the girl's appearance before shaking his head.

"Nope sorry but I can tell that she's not human." Guren raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?" Before Toxsa can open his mouth, Wakamei came through door from the kitchen.

"Toxsa, I want you and your friends to go the mall and buy some watermelons." Toxsa raise an eyebrow.

"What for?"

"To make watermelon parfait." She hand him some cash "get two watermelons and while you at it, get the stuff on this list." She said as Toxsa took the money and put it in his pocket She then give him the list which he took and put in his pocket. He then finish his juice and got up.

"Come on guys. I can tell you more about my dream while we're at the mall." He said as they walk to the door.

"Wait what dream?" Wakamei raise an eyebrow as her brother pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Nothing, Wakamei."

"Toxsa."

"See ya later." He wave before leaving the diner. Wakamei sigh before helping her mother around the diner.

* * *

Nyx is watering her plants and talking to them like they are her children. She smile in happiness, watching her plant glisten against the sun "you're a very pretty flower." She put the can down and smell the marigolds. As she smell them, a beeping sound was heard making her turn her head to see a little robot.

It's round with a circular lens for eyes and eight robotic spider like legs "oh hey little fella." She reach her hand out to the robotic bug, letting it crawl into her hand. The robot blink its green eyes before squeaking as it is being petted "how are you today?"

"I'm good, ma'am." The robot answered. Nyx giggles as she stop petting her robotic friend.

"That's good." She put her friend on her shoulder "have you been a good boy?"

"Oh yes, Nyx. In fact I had make sure that all systems is running properly in the lab." Nyx smiles.

"Thank you, Evo." She walk around her garden, looking at her plants before she spoke "any signs of my parents."

"No ma'am. You destroying the pod had stop them from locking onto your location."

"Good cause I can't deal with them right now." Nyx then stop and hums for a moment. Evo stare at the princess before she snap her fingers "say Evo, any place where I can buy some flowers." Evo blink.

"Why?"

Nyx points at the empty spot in her garden "because I want to put some flowers that can make this place even prettier than before." She then grins "and besides I want to know what Earth really look like." Evo nod in understanding.

"Okay I understand."

"Good now tell me where I can find some plants, please." Evo nod before words appears in his eyes. It went on for a few second before his eyes went back to normal.

"There's a mall that have a flower shop. It might have the flowers for your garden."

"How far is it?"

"It's about 12 miles from here." Nyx nods.

"Okay let's go." She grab her bag and put on her cloak before she put her robot in the bag "this is going to be fun." She ran out her house, putting the hood over her head before she whistled. A red BMW R1200GS dual sport motorcycle appear next to her before she hop on it and driving to her destination.

"Okay we got the watermelons now let's see the list." Toxsa hand the fruits to Chooki and Ceylan before he took out the list from his pants "we need five carrots, a bag of garlic, a gallon of milk and hamburger meat."

"Is that all?" Guren asks. Toxsa look at the list again before nodding.

"Yep."

"Okay let's get the stuff so Toxsa can tell us more about that dream." Ceylan said as they walk around the grocery store. As they get the things from the list, Nyx stop and park her bike before getting off. She gasp in awe, seeing lots of human walking around.

"Wow." She turn to her bike and spoke "code: 0221994 activate." Suddenly, a blue shield appear around the bike before disappearing "good now to find that flower shop."

"It's not that far from here." Evo came out from the bag and crawl onto her shoulder "it's just next to the grocery store." Nyx smiles before walking. After she left, some person walking the dog came close to bike before electricity hit the dog thus spooking it and causing the dog to run, along with its owner.

* * *

Inside the store, Guren pick up the milk and put it in the basket "okay we got the milk, the carrots, bag of garlic and hamburger meat. We got everything?"

"Yep." Suddenly, Toxsa's phone went off before he took it out and answered it "hello? Yes Wakamei what is it?" His friends watch him talk on the phone before his expression change "are you kidding me? Well you shouldn't wrote that before you hand me the list." He groans as he drag his hand on his face "okay later." He hang up.

"Well what did she said?" Ceylan asks as Toxsa put his phone away.

"She forgot to tell me that Mom want us to buy some buns and she also want us to buy some new pots and pans." They groan before walking to one of the aisle to get the buns. Meanwhile, Nyx is looking at the flowers and sniffing them with a smile on her face.

"These are beautiful." She then spotted some cosmos and gasp "no way...a herbaceous plant." She lean towards the flower and sniff it "these plants are one of twenty six flowering plants that belong in an asteraceae family. They can bloom twice a year but only once a season and they have two type of cosmos which is annual and perennial." She pull back and stare at the plant "cosmos are very easy to grow and knowing they can regenerate after dying, I wouldn't have to worry about buying more."

She nod her head and pick up the plants "I'm taking them since I never have cosmos before and besides it will make my garden look lovely." She walk up the register and put the plants on the counter "excuse me ma'am." The lady look at Nyx "how much do they cost?"

"$4.95 ma'am." Nyx reach into her bag and took out five dollars. She was very happy that her people currency are similar to Earth money. She hand her the money before she hand her the change. As Nyx put her money in the bag, the lady wrap the flowers in plastic before she hand them to her "have a nice day."

"You too." Nyx wave goodbye as she walk out the flower shop. As she walks out, she began to sniff the flowers "they smell good." While sniffing them, Nyx didn't pay attention to where she was going before she bumped into someone, making their stuff fly everywhere. Both of them fell down on the ground as Nyx groans before sitting up "hey watch where you going."

"You watch it." She looks up to see a boy with green hair rubbing his head. He's wearing a black headband with a yellow lightning bolt, green sleeveless shirt with a grey cracked skull on it along with a black vest with orange lining on the inside, dark green tights and white boots. Nyx blink as the boy open his hazel eyes.

"Toxsa are you okay?" She then look up to see three more boys. One boy had black and red hair, and blue-violet eyes. He's wearing a red shirt with white long sleeve shirt underneath, blue cargo jeans with beige suspenders hanging on the side and red shoes.

Another boy had blue hair and blue eyes. He's wearing a white hooded sweatshirt with a blue jacket over it, blue pants, brown boots and green goggles on his head.

The last boy had yellow and ginger hair which pulled into a short ponytail and emerald green eyes. He's wearing a navy blue t-shirt with metal padded shoulder, yellow sleeveless jacket vest over the shirt, dark grey sweatpants and white sneakers. As she stare at them, she notice that each of them are wearing the same watch on their left wrist.

Toxsa stood up and frown slightly "yeah I'm okay." He look at the girl wearing a brown robe which covered her face. He looked down to only see her arms which are covered by light pink finger-loop gloves "you okay ma'am?"

Nyx nod "I'm sorry for bumping into you."

"It's okay." Toxsa pick up the bags while Chooki pick up the flowers and her bag before Guren reach out his hand.

"Let me help you up." Nyx stare at his hand in confusion before grabbing it. She was then pulled up to her feet before she straighten out her cloak.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Chooki then handed her bag and flowers as she take them in her hands "did you buy those?"

"Yeah I love flowers." She sniff them and sigh "they're so pretty."

"Yeah they are." Toxsa shook his head before he spoke.

"Guys we gotta get going." He then look at Nyx and smile "and sorry for bumping into you, ma'am." Nyx smiles.

"It's okay. Besides I wasn't watching where I'm going." She put the flowers in her bag "well I gotta get going so thank you and have a nice day." She walk around them and to the direction of her bike. As she walk away, the boys watch her before walking away. Suddenly, Ceylan stop and look down when he spots a silver ball on the ground.

'Is that the girl's ball or something?' He pick it up and stare before turning around "hey lady." He stop when he saw that she was gone "oh well. Maybe I can give it to Toxsa." He said, running to catch up to his friends.

* * *

Nyx yawns as she went inside her house before she took off her cloak "man that was awkward." She said as she unwrap the plastic and began to plant her flowers in her garden "I mean it could've got worse if I bump into a wrong person, right Evo?" Silence "Evo?" No response "Evo?!" She stood up and open her bag to find her robot, but when she found nothing a gasp escape her mouth "no no no no no no." She threw the bag and cursed "fuck fuck fuck."

She put her face in her hands and groan "where the hell is Evo?" Suddenly, her eyes snap open as memories of that boy at the mall. As she think back to it, she remembers something shiny fell off her shoulder that fell on the ground before she walk away. Her eyes widen in horror... the boy must have pick up Evo when she left the mall and if he had him then "oh my god, I had to get him back." She look up and sigh "but not right now...maybe I'll do it when it gets dark." Nyx look at her watch on the table "let's just hope he turn on his beacon before I come looking for him."

Nyx sighs in exhaustion before bending down and fixing her new flowers. After she done, she stood up and walked to the elevator "Evo please be safe and don't do anything stupid."

* * *

After getting everything and handed it to his parent, the knights are in Toxsa's room "okay you seriously don't know anything else?"

"No I don't cause the image is blurry." Toxsa put his hands on his face. He don't get why Ceylan is so interest of knowing about this mysterious girl, it's not like she's going to appear any moment right "and besides why you want to know about this girl?"

"Because it will be awesome to meet her."

"If she exist, Ceylan."

"Okay okay that's enough." Guren smile before turning to Toxsa "so you don't know anything else?" Toxsa shook his head "well at least you try, right?"

"You know that girl looks weird." Everyone turn to Ceylan, who had a serious expression on his face.

"What do you mean Ceylan?" He turn his head to Chooki and frown. He then cross his arms and spoke.

"I mean the girl that he bump into." He nod his head to Toxsa "doesn't look like she live here. She was wearing a cloak when we saw her and if you had look closely, her skin color looks... really weird."

"Like how weird?" Toxsa asks.

"Her skin was pink like actually pink from a crayon box." Ceylan's eyebrows narrowed "I also happen to caught a glimpse of her hair, it almost look like vines." He shook his head "seriously I've never seen a girl like that before in my life." Guren hummed.

"Now that you mention it, she does look inhuman."

"And she don't look like she lives here." Chooki said before Toxsa sigh.

"It doesn't matter anyway." He shrug "we ain't going to see her again."

"I don't know about that." Everyone turn their head to Ceylan, who is grinning "she left something at the mall that I happen to pick up." He reach into his pocket and took out a silver ball "check this out."

"Whoa." They lean close the object and stare in awe.

"Is that a ball?"

"Don't know." Ceylan shrug "but she must've drop it when we bump into her, but it will be cool to keep it."

"No way." Toxsa glared.

"Why not?"

"Because it belongs to her."

"Well she's not here so I'm keeping it."

"Give me that." Toxsa and Ceylan started to fight for the ball as Chooki and Guren shook their head. Before it go even far, Wakamei open the door, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"What are you doing?" The boys looked up and blink.

"Nothing." She sigh, shaking her head.

"Whatever." She walk back out, closing the door before Toxsa snatch the ball.

"Hey." Toxsa grin, tossing the ball in his hand, as Ceylan glared "cheater."

"I didn't cheat." He stood up and walked to his dresser "I took it while you're distracted." He put it in the first drawer and close it before turning around, still grinning "so how did that called cheating." Ceylan pouts, crossing his arms.

"Whatever." He then smirk "now back to your weird dream." Toxsa groaned as his friends laugh.

Nightfall came and Toxsa is playing one of his video game. He press the buttons, trying to kill the boss before his sister came in the room "Toxsa."

"Yeah?"

"I'm going out." Toxsa raise an eyebrow.

"With whom?" Wakamei roll her eyes, smiling before answering.

"You know Leon, right?"

"You mean the guy who work at the game arcade?" She nods "you dating him?" Another nod "okay that's cool."

"And I need you to do your chores."

"I thought I already did that?"

"Yeah but you forgot to take out the trash." Toxsa groans as his sister chuckle "come on, Toxsa. It's the last chore and you're done."

"Okay I do it once you leave and I defeat the boss." She nod before she walk out the room.

"You can take care of yourself since you're fifteen, and I won't be back until ten, alright?"

"Alright see ya later, sis." He called out before hearing the sound of the front door opening.

"Love you."

"Love you too." He said before the door close. He smile a little, happy that his sister is dating since the guy have a crush on his sister. He chuckle before cheering "yes I finally beat you, Ursula." He cheers as Ursula died. After watching the cutscene of which Sora sealed the keyhole, he save the game and turn off his console "man that was one hard boss." He stood up and stretch then he sigh before walking out his room.

As he went to take out the trash, a unknown figure is standing in front of the window. Suddenly, two hands grasp it before opening the window and sneaking inside to revealed Nyx. She looked around in curiosity "this room look nice." She said before looking at her watch "now according to my watch, Evo should be in here."

Nyx lift up her head, hearing the sound from the front door before reaching for the light switch and turning it off. She then held her breath as she look around the house to find no one before sighing in relief "I thought someone was in here." She then look at her watch "now where are you, Evo?"

* * *

"And done." Toxsa dust his hand, smiling before walking back inside. After closing the door and walking into the room, he looks up to see his bedroom light is off "huh? I don't remember turning off the light." He said, walking upstairs. Inside the room, Nyx is too busy trying to find her friend that she didn't notice that someone had came inside the house and walking upstairs.

"Come on where is he?" She said, as she looked through the drawers. She growls in frustration before opening the last drawer on the top "please be in here." She dig through the drawer before feeling a metal object. She grab it and pull it up to her face until she smile in victory "yes." Suddenly, lights was turn on making Nyx jump in surprise as her eyes readjust to the light. Once she see clearly, she slowly turn around to see the same boy at the mall.

Toxsa and Nyx stare at each other in silence. No one moved a muscle or say anything as they just stare in shock. Toxsa blink his eyes, staring at the girl who is wearing a dim gray leotard with heart-shape cutout on her chest, small pink petals around the edges of her leotard next to her hips, light pink finger-loop gloves that reach her elbows and black knee-high boots. He also notice her pale pink skin, baby blue oval-shape eyes, four leaf-like wings and pink tulip-shaped hat with green hair underneath it.

Once he had his fill, Toxsa look up at Nyx who hadn't moved a muscle. It was then he remember about Ceylan's word about how weird the girl is and just looking at her, he realized that girl is not human. As for Nyx, she never experience this type of thing in her entire life or being caught by some human. So they did one thing that came into mind.

They screamed.

* * *

 **AC: finish so what do you think**

 **Dark AC: nice**

 **Evil AC: cool**

 **All: funny**

 **AC: thank you *look at readers* now peeps review and I'll see you soon bye**

 **Dark AC: bye**

 **Evil AC: bye**

 **All: bye**

 **P.S. the next chapter will be updated in May 30th see you there everyone**


	4. Befriending an alien

**AC: hello everyone and welcome back for more "The Knights & The Princess" again thank you for your patience**

 **Dark AC: yep and now Ceylan Disclaimer please**

 **Ceylan: AstralComet do not own Tenkai Knights but if she does then it will be just like this**

 **AC: thank you *look at readers* now enjoy this story my cute pikachu**

 **Dark AC &Evil AC: cause it's going to be one hell of a ride**

* * *

Chapter 4: Befriending an alien

Under the night sky, full of twinkling star, a loud scream is heard making any passerby jump in fright. Now anyone would think that there's a burglar in the house and they maybe right but it's not what it seems because the burglar is not human. Inside the room are Toxsa and Nyx screaming their head off before Toxsa ran out of his room.

Nyx blink her eyes in confusion before hearing the sound of footsteps 'is he coming back?' Suddenly, a shoe went past her head, hitting the wall "what the hell?" Another shoe came towards her causing her to duck before she looked up to see Toxsa grabbing some stuff in his room "hey there little guy." She flinch when he glare at her "no need to get hostile. I just wanna get-aaaahhh." She dodge a beanbag before a pillow came soaring at her "holy shit." She ducked as more stuff came flying towards her as she dodge.

Toxsa stops as he panted in furious anger, looking around before picking up a baseball and throwing it at her, who dodge it at the last second. He growled, looking around to find more stuff to throw. Nyx looked up to see Toxsa distracted before she slide her robot under the dresser, keeping her eyes on him "okay I know this is strange of seeing an alien but it couldn't be worst, right?" She yelped, ducking when something came towards her. The object hit her head and landed next to her before she looked up to see a hard covered book.

Her eyes widen in shock before staring at him "did you throw a book at me?" Another book came towards her before she duck "okay that's it." She got up from the floor and glared "put that book down." Right when she said that, a small book came soaring at her before she duck "are you done?" She blink when she saw the boy is gone "where did he- OH MY GOD." She yelled when Toxsa came back with a bat in his hand.

Toxsa was irritated, no scratch that he was furious because not only did this unknown alien called him little but she broke into his house and came into his room like she own the place. He raise the bat, glaring at his intruder, well not on his watch "you better tell me who you are, where you come from and why you're here or I'll-"

"WAIT." Nyx held up her hands, crouching on the floor "I'll tell you but first put the bat away." She can see the distrust in his eyes but she pushed on "I promise I won't do anything weird." Toxsa was hesitating like if he should trust her words before putting the bat down and kicking it away from him. Nyx sigh in relief as he glare at her with distrust and anger in his eyes.

"Okay now talk." Nyx blink slowly before opening her mouth.

"To answer them in order; my name is Nyx, I came from a far away planet called Plantae and why I'm here is well look." She went under the dresser, glad that Toxsa ain't picking up his bat before showing him the ball "I came for this." He raise an eyebrow.

"A ball?" Suddenly, the ball sprouts out eight legs and stood up before two green circular lens appeared on its face "what the hell?"

"Hello." Toxsa waved nervously before looking at Nyx.

"What is that?"

"This is Evo. My extraterrestrial vegetation observer." She smiled, petting her little companion "he's my first ever creation and best friend." Toxsa blinked slowly, trying to fight the urge of screaming and picking up the bat again. He shook his head in annoyance "so I heard your name's Toxsa." He open his eyes - which he didn't know was closed - and look at Nyx.

"How you know my name?"

"Your friends told me, well, technically they called you but it doesn't matter." She put her friend on her shoulder and smiled "it's a very good name. By the way, I was wondering if it's okay to learn about you since you are very unique and-"

"Listen Nyx." She almost flinch from the way he said her name "I don't appreciate you breaking into my house unannounced." He glared, crossing his arms "but I very appreciated if you leave and never come back." Nyx bit her lips, shyly as she got up from the ground.

"Look kid... I know we got off on the wrong foot...and you kinda hate me but... back at the mall you were nice to me."

"That's because I didn't see what you really look like and I didn't know that girl was you." He glared harder "so how about you go back to your planet and stay there."

"I can't." A brow raised, Toxsa stare at her in bewilderment.

"What?" Nyx sighs.

"I said I can't."

"And why not?" Nyx bit her lips, looking away. She nervously shift her weight on her left foot and rubbing her arm, trying to look anywhere but Toxsa "well?"

"It's complicated." Toxsa snorts.

"Like I'm going to believe that." The alien princess snaps her head to the human boy. Eyes filled with slight anger, she glared at the human.

"It's the true. I don't know if you notice but I rather not talk about it." Toxsa clicked his tongue, still staring at her with distrust "look Toxsa, I really don't want to talk about it since... it's really complicated."

"Bullshit."

"Wow you foul." She said dully as he cocked his hips "and with a hint of attitude."

"Because you broke into my house."

"Sorry! Okay." Nyx rub her face, sighing in exhaustion "listen I'm really sorry about all of this but please don't be mad. I was just looking for my friend that I thought was lost forever." Toxsa's face softened as he uncrossed his arms, sighing in defeat.

"Fine. Apologies accepted." Nyx smiles in gratitude.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it." He sat down on his bed, waving it off before staring at the ceiling "what did I got myself into?"

"Well a big mess that involves your friends, you and an alien princess from another planet." He snaps his head in shocked.

"Wait? You're a princess?!"

"Oops." Nyx chuckles sheepishly as Evo roll his eyes.

"It seems you let one detail slip, m'lady."

"Shut up Evo." Toxsa moans, falling back against the bed. He lay his arm over his eyes and frowned as he tried to relax from all this stress. He couldn't believe that he have an alien in his room, an alien princess from another planet.

"Nyx."

"Hm?" Toxsa sits up and frown, staring at the alien in his room.

"Why are you here besides getting that robot?" Nyx blink her eyes slowly, staring at him before looking away. As she looked away, Toxsa is staring at her, waiting for her to answer his question while she shifts nervously. She scratch her arm as her robot crawled up her neck and sits on her head "I'm waiting."

"I ran away because I want to get away from my boring and stressful life." She finally look at Toxsa, who eyes are widen in shock "I don't want to go back not after I finally have my freedom." Toxsa blink slowly, processing everything from what Nyx said. "I don't think I can handle another stress from all that...mess." Nyx sighs, bowing her head in exhaustion.

"How stressful was it?" She looked up and stare at Toxsa.

"Very stressful." She put her friend on her shoulder again and walked to him before standing in front of the human "I have to study everyday which it doesn't interest me, training my powers and go to every meeting." She cross her arms and frowned "it's a pain of my ass."

"Hahaha." Nyx raise an eyebrow, watching Toxsa laugh as he clutch his stomach. He continued to laugh before calming down "I'm sorry. It just... what kind of meeting is it?"

"The type of meeting where I have to meet my suitors."

"Oh boy."

"Oh boy is right." Nyx nod in agreement. "You don't know how long I have waited to escape from my stressful life. How it like to taste freedom and grasp it between your fingertips." She licked her lips before smiling "but all that wait had paid off and I'm finally free baby." She cheers as she dance around the room making Toxsa laugh at her silliness.

Who knew that an alien princess from another planet is one silly girl. Just from looking at her, dancing around like an idiot, he couldn't help but laugh his butt off. After she finish dancing, Nyx turns around and smiled while Toxsa calms down "oh my god you're funny. But how did you escape? And from where exactly?"

"I triggered the alarm from the big ship I was on, and I escape by using one of those pods." When he raise an eyebrow, Nyx smirks "we were coming back from another meeting. You know the one I was talking about." His eyes widen in realization as his mouth formed an 'o' shape "yeah but anyway, Toxsa." She sat down on his bed and smiled "what were you going to do with Evo? Not that I'm saying your a thief or anything."

"I was planning on giving it back to you but it seems you did it by yourself." Nyx hold up her hands in surrender.

"Again sorry." Toxsa chuckled before smiling.

"Hey at least you have a very good reason. It just seeing an alien in my room is not on my to-do list." Nyx put her hands down and shrugs her shoulder, sheepishly. He turn his head and grins "not that I'm complaining seeing it would be awesome of having an alien as a friend." Her eyes widen while staring at him in shocked and disbelief. This human who she just met had considered her as his friend? Not just some unknown creature? Nyx blinked her eyes slowly, processing the words that slips from his mouth before a smile appears on her face.

Suddenly, a laugh erupts from her mouth causing him to stare at her in confusion. She waves her hand; still laughing before calming down "you're something else, Toxsa." He shrugs as Nyx smiles "tell you what." She got up and stand, smiling down at him "how about you come to my place? Like say tomorrow afternoon? It's by the lake, standing in the trees. Glass dome with bunch of plants inside, you can't miss it."

"Wait a minute." He hold up his hand and frowns while raising an eyebrow "you want me to come to your house? Me? Not knowing that inviting some stranger can spell trouble?"

"But you're not a stranger."

"Really?" She nodded "then what am I?"

"A nice, sweet and intelligence boy who happen to love making game reference." When Toxsa's jaws drop, it took all of her will power not to burst out laughing "I mean that's who you are right?"

"M'lady, I don't think it's a good idea of inviting someone who you just met into your house. And should I remind you he's a human." Evo said, still perched on her shoulder before an hand grab him. He looked up at Nyx who is slightly frowning at him.

"He's not just a ordinary human, Evo." She looked up at Toxsa and smiles "he's special." She looked back at her robot "and so is his friends." Evo didn't said anything just stare at his master. He almost couldn't believe that his master want to invite the human to her house; with no regrets or what so ever. He can tell that she knows that he won't do anything stupid and for that he trust her instinct.

"Okay m'lady. I trust your judgement."

"Thank you."

"Say Nyx." Nyx hums, looking up at Toxsa "is it okay if I bring my friends? I think they will love to meet you especially Ceylan." She hums again, pretending of thinking it over before nodding "great just great." Suddenly, they heard the front door opening followed by a voice.

"Toxsa, I'm home."

"Shit. Nyx hide before my sister sees you." Nyx nod before flying out of the window and right on time as Wakamei came in the room "hey Wakamei."

"Hey Toxsa." She raise an eyebrow "is someone in your room?"

"No." He took a quick glance at his window, seeing Nyx peeking from her hiding spot "there's no one here and trust me I will tell you if I hear anything." Wakamei crosses her arm, trying to see if he is lying or telling the truth before sighing.

"Fine but if I catch you lying."

"I'm not lying."

"Good." Wakamei smiles "well I'm going to bed."

"By the way, how was your date?" Toxsa smirked as a red blush covered his sister's face. If he didn't know any better, he could've swore he heard a soft chuckle from Nyx. Wakamei frown, looking away so her baby brother don't see her blush.

"It was great." She walked away and to her room, ignoring his chuckles. After making sure that she's gone and won't be coming back, Toxsa went to the window and smiles.

"You okay?" Nyx nods, flying up to eye level.

"Is that your sister?" He nod "she looks pretty for a tough girl." He snickered as she smiled "well I gotta go home and gets some sleep, and you should too. Don't you have to go to school every five days?"

"Yeah but tomorrow is Friday." He smirk, challengingly. Nyx grins as she push back from the window.

"Doesn't matter, squirt. A school is still a school so go to bed." Toxsa cross his arms, still smirking.

"Since when you became my mom?"

"Since the day I gave birth to you." Toxsa bit his lips as he tried not to burst out laughing. Still grinning, Nyx put her hands on her hips "come on squirt. Go to bed so you can wake up early and I get to meet you after school." He roll his eyes, shaking his head but with a smile on his face.

"Fine." He put his hands down as Nyx chuckled "so see you tomorrow?"

"Yep. See you tomorrow and don't forget to bring you friends."

"I won't." Nyx nod as she stare at Toxsa. She look up at the stars, mesmerize by the beauty of it before speaking.

"Good." She look back at him and smiled "well take care, Toxsa. I'm glad to meet you even though you were going to hit me with the bat." He chuckled "oh and before I leave." She flew inside his room and press the button on her watch before electricity came out. It went in different direction, picking up everything and putting it back in their rightful place. Once it's done, the room now look clean with no evidence "room clean."

"What the hell?" He said as Nyx flew back out. He turned around to see Nyx flying out of his window "how did you do that?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow but until then see ya." She waved, flying to the direction to her house. Toxsa watch her leave as her form become nothing but a silhouette before shaking his head. He close his window and close his door before changing into his pajamas. If there's one thing he will like to admit is that he can't wait to tell the others about this and Nyx. Besides, befriending an alien from another planet is kinda cool.

* * *

 **AC: finish the chapter so how was it**

 **Dark AC: good**

 **Evil AC: cool**

 **All: hilarious**

 **AC: thank you *look at readers* now peeps review and I'll see you soon bye**

 **Dark AC: bye**

 **Evil AC: bye**

 **All: bye**

 **P.S. In each chapter, I'm going to write Nyx's relationships with the Tenkai Knights okay so see you soon**


End file.
